Forum:Do we ''really'' need a page for (X)?
(Hmm, it didn't italicise. Drat.) I just spotted Portentius Reichenbach on the Wanted Pages list. Considering that all that we know about him is that he wrote an opera which could easily be compared to the propaganda job of Richard III by Shakespeare, might he be unliked? Corgi 05:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I just put the link up on the basis that there was text there that wasn't linking to anything else, so in the spirit of "links, links everywhere!" I tossed in the brackets. I'm not too attached to it, and if you want to keep the Wanted Pages tidy, go ahead. —Acacia 05:40, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: Hey, if you want to write it, go ahead - but I would be inclined to leave it off for now. However, this does create a place where other subjects can be tossed in for collective consideration if such does come up. :: Come to think of it... didn't I see that we were going to drop 'Nursery' as a Wanted Page? :: Corgi 05:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes. Yes, we were. ~zaps~ —Acacia 05:55, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Do we "need" a page for (X)? For some X, the answer is no. But one of the fun things of an entertainment-oriented wiki is having stuff on some X that makes readers shake their heads and say "wow ... I never even noticed X, let alone the way that X is integrated into the story and enriches the whole experience of reading it." No named character/place/thing is too obscure to have at least a very brief article. Portentius Reichenbach is a perfectly good candidate for one. (I think "nursery" can be skipped, however, as it's not clear that it's distinct from "dormitory" -- which I definitely think not just "could" have an article, but actually needs one, as important action happens there.) -- that old bearded guy 13:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Right. (I plan to make links to P.R. next time I run across him, if for no other reason than P.R.O.I and /Mad.) GEARZarchne 17:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::This is the second time I've seen that. What is P.R.O.I? --mnenyver 18:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: 'P'ossibly 'R'elevant 'O'utside 'I'nformation. (But not a common abbreviation so it took me a while to get it.) Argadi 19:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::*facepalm* --mnenyver 21:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Considering Portentious Reichenbach had been proto-linked for a year and nobody wrote the page, I got rid of the links again. If somebody feels inspired, not being prompted by red lettering shouldn't stop them. -- Corgi 01:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sometimes it turns out that a page is useful and interesting when it wouldn't be expected to be. I noticed the stub page for Mount Horeb, saved from the rain of mustard (or not). Although it was just recently added as a stub, I thought it should be edited to clarify that this was something that didn't happen, used deliberately by Agatha as a test of Othar. Then I thought I might as well Google up the Biblical reference for Mount Horeb as Possibly Relevant Outside Information. And my first Google result (drum roll)... It seems there's a suburb of Madison, Wisconsin, the town of Mount Horeb, that offers Norwegian hospitality, and bills itself the Troll Capital of the World. The connection to Kaja - and The Cat on the Dovrefjell - is obvious. But it gets even better. One of the town's tourist attractions is... the world-famous Mustard Museum! --Quadibloc 13:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :That is fantastic. I will never argue against having a page for minutiae again. :) --mnenyver 16:04, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::i've been asked to bring this up here: ::i was wondering if we should do sth concerning non-webcomic references like ::Finn MacCool 16:04, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Well, for starters the text should go in the chronology. (I just put it in. The chronology for volume VI is not finished, hopefully I would have caught that when I got around to that page, but I try to get any notes like that entered as soon as possible.) If text like that was closely related to the actions of a particular character it could go on that character's page. If the text was on an object of sufficient merit to have a page, the page could mention it. For the the walking chests there's currently no page. ::: We could add a page with a list of non-webcomic shoutouts. You could add a Pratchett page. (Can you think of any reason why it's especially apropos for that text to be on a walking chest, then definitely make a new page.) Argadi 17:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Wikipedia:The_Luggage ⚙Zarchne 18:17, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Even though this is an obvious shoot-out (sorry, shout-out), it also has in-universe ramifications. The Amazing Pratchett must have traveled with the circus at some point (he may even be an unnamed current member (If there are any?)) for his trunk to be available for Agatha to adapt. So a page for him (with a 'Most Certainly Relevant Outside Information' heading)seems to me to be entirely appropriate. Rancke 12:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Maybe a page (or more) for collected trivia? --mnenyver 04:37, 5 December 2008 (UTC)